


Jazz Fest Enigma

by Shinigami24



Series: Detective Stiles [65]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Murder Mystery, Smut, jazz heritage festival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-03-06 06:23:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 4,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18845437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigami24/pseuds/Shinigami24
Summary: Bucky and Steve go on a trip to a jazz festival. However, a murder throws a wrench in the plans and a cloud looms over the festival.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Back with a new Detective Stiles story. This one is based at a real life place. Mainly because I really wanted to write about Bucky and Steve dancing the Lindy Hop.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Steve heads off to a festival.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back as promised. Here's the prologue. Everyone will have to wait a bit for ch 1 though. I want to focus on finishing RS and ACiT.

The detectives, Bucky, Steve, Maglor, and Daeron were at the airport saying goodbye to their families and friends. Bucky and Steve were hugging their children.

"Be good for Ryan and the others." Steve was saying.

"Zack, we're trusting you to be able to help Ryan when she needs it." Bucky added. Zack visibly brightened.

"I can!" he declared. They hugged each other one final time before joining the line for their flight...

* * *

**_over Kentucky;  
_ **

Bucky and Steve had seats to themselves. They cuddled up as they talked.

"I hope that we have fun at the festival." Steve was saying.

"I know that I also want to see the sights." Bucky nodded.

"It was nice of the kids to give us tickets to go. I know you love jazz." Steve chuckled.

"The Lindy Hop is fun, and jazz goes with it." Bucky replied. They laughed and shared a sweet kiss.

* * *

**_building, New Orleans;  
_ **

While Bucky and Steve were discussing their plans, some persons were up to no good. They walked into the building and headed for a certain room. They got out their skeleton key and turned the lock. After gaining entrance, they headed for the archives. They searched for a certain item. After finding it, they placed it into their bag. Sadly, they were caught red handed by a staff member.

"What the hell are you doing here?! You're not supposed to be here!" the staff member exclaimed. They reached for their walkie talkie and brought it to their mouth.

However, the thief was faster. They pulled out a gun and fired. The staff member was dead before they hit the ground. The murderer walked out with their bag...


	2. Festival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives have a bit of fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 1. CH 2-3 will be posted next. Sorry for the delay, but the muses wanted to focus on something else. They finally ran out of steam so I can focus on Detective Stiles again.

**_New Orleans;_ **

The plane arrived in New Orleans. The detectives filed off the plane with their friends in tow. Finrod stepped forwards and introduced himself.

"Hello, I am Finrod Sherwood." the man said.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Derek and these are my friends." Derek smiled as they shook hands. Then they headed to the baggage claim and got their bags. They stepped outside and looked around.

"So here we are, New Orleans." Stiles mused.

* * *

**_New Orleans;  
_ **

Derek, Stiles, Boyd, Erica, Isaac, and Camden went shopping for a Father's Day present. They checked the local sports stores. They were able to search with some success.

"Alright. We'll try again later." they said.

* * *

**_Jazz Heritage & Culture Festival;  
_ **

Bucky, Steve, Maglor, Finrod, and Daeron visited the Jazz Heritage Festival. The festival was full of food, music, and dancing. Bucky and Steve did the Lindy Hop on the dance floor. They had fun dancing along to Glenn Miller's music.

"This is perfect." they smiled.

* * *

**_backstage at Jazz Heritage & Culture Festival;  
_ **

Maglor, Daeron, and Finrod were back stage setting up their instruments when Maglor glimpsed something odd. He stood up and grabbed a newspaper and started reading the headlines.

"There was a murder, a few days ago." he announced.

"What?! No way!" Daeron was shocked.

"Details, please." Finrod requested. So Maglor resumed reading.

* * *

That evening, Derek and Stiles went on a date. They went to a poboy shop. Derek and Stiles talked as they ate.

"This was a great night." Stiles beamed.


	3. Bake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The cafe prepares.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 2, ch 3 will be posted next.

**_detective agency, 2rd floor of Springbrooks Community Center, Brooklyn, New York City, New York;_ **

The detective agency worked on their paperwork. They also got ready for summer break. Helen had the calendar spread out on the table, and a red ballpoint pen in her right hand. Staff members were huddled around the table, taking turns telling Helen whether they would be off for the summer or not.

The detectives also held a farewell party for Shuichi in the lounge. Shuichi would be returning to Japan for good. They had punch and cake. 

"Goodbye." they said sadly as they took turns shaking Shuichi's hand or giving him hugs. 

* * *

**_A Taste of Home bakery, Brooklyn;  
_ **

A Taste of Home was busy preparing for May. Half of the crew baked treats while the other half decorated. Flag themed decor was placed here and there.

There was the usual cupcakes and cookies. The special cupcakes of the month were lemon-honey and funfetti cupcakes. Vanilla and chocolate cupcakes came with red, white, and blue buttercream frosting and sprinkles on top. Strawberry cupcakes came with cream cheese frosting and patriotic sugar sprinkles on top.

Cookies were the usual sugar cookies in shapes of flowers and flags. In addition, there were; cherry limeade macaroons and lime tea cookies. There also were; strawberry chocolate mousse cake and raspberry cheesecake. There were; red velvet, sakura, and violet mini eclairs.

Drinks of the month were; raspberry vanilla, pineapple-mango, strawberry banana, and mixed berry smoothies. Bronwen beamed as she finished taste testing the goodies,

"Wonderful job as usual!" she declared.

* * *

Meanwhile, Scott and Allison went to a bistro for lunch. They had sandwiches and salads with soda to drink. They laughed and talked over their lunch. As they finished up, they shared a sweet kiss.

* * *

**_dining room, Hale penthouse, Springbrooks Complex, Brooklyn;_ **

The Hale and Townsend families, plus Chris, Danielle, and the Roger-Barnes kids gathered for dinner. Dinner was homemade pizza with garlic rolls and caesar salad. They had soda to drink. They laughed and talked over their meal. When they finished, they got up to help clean.

* * *

**_New Orleans, Louisana;_ **

Bucky and Steve went to a restaurant. They smiled and flirted over their meal. Afterwards, they visited an art gallery. They had fun wandering through the gallery and marveling at the colorful artwork. When they had finished, they left the gallery and headed back to their car.

"Thank you for a wonderful night." Steve beamed as he kissed his husband.


	4. Take On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives hear about the murder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 3. Depending on how things pans out, HTH should be updated tmw.

**_lobby, hotel, New Orleans;_ **

The detectives found out about the murder through the news. They were shocked. Derek got the paper and started reading out loud.

"There was a theft at the jazz museum. They broke in the archives. When they were caught red handed by one of the guards, they killed him." Derek read.

"We're taking this case." Stiles declared.

* * *

Elsewhere, Henry, Lucas, and Andrew met up. They were all so nervous.

"What are we going to do?" they asked.

"I don't know." came the reply.

"We'll figure it out." they promised.

* * *

Meanwhile, Derek, Stiles, Boyd, and Erica went on a double date to a seafood shop. They ordered the crab bake and ate it as the sun set.

"This is amazing." they smiled.

* * *

**_Maglor's hotel room;  
_ **

Maglor talked with Fingon and Maedhros over Skype. They were so happy to see him and vice versa.

"How are you guys doing?" Maglor asked.

"We are doing pretty good." came the reply. They talked for hours until it was time to log off.

"Goodbye. Have a good night's sleep." Fingon said.

* * *

**_Bucky and Steve's bedroom, hotel suite;  
_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time in their hotel room. They stripped and got on the bed while Bucky got the lube. Bucky coated his fingers with lube and got in position between Steve's thighs.

Bucky prepped Steve carefully. When Steve was deemed ready, Bucky slicked himself up and thrust inside. He went slow and dragged it out for as long as possible.

A long time later, they were close to coming, so Bucky wrapped his fingers around Steve and started stroking. Minutes later, Steve spilled his own seed all over both of their chests. Bucky held out for a bit before coming. As they recovered from their orgasms, Bucky and Steve kissed.


	5. Give Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The thief is on edge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 4. Ch 5-6 will be posted next.

**_building; New Orleans, Louisana;_ **

The detectives resumed their investigation. They searched the archives carefully and discovered what had been stolen. An original draft for a song worth millions of dollars. The draft had been put into a vinyl envelope. The place card that marked the spot was still on the shelf.

"Wonderful, this is going to be a long search." they grumbled.

* * *

**_Jazz Heritage Festival, New Orleans, Louisana;  
_ **

Bucky and Steve joined other couples on the dance floor as they danced the Lindy Hop. They laughed and spun around the dance floor. They had fun. Bucky was in his element.

* * *

**_Folklife Village, Jazz Heritage Festival, New Orleans;_ **

The detectives and Camden explored Folklife Village. From the moment they stepped into the village, they experienced what it was like to live in New Orleans. They saw artists create floats for Mardi Gras. Musicians created accordions by hand, and blacksmiths forged iron for balconies in the French Quarter. They marveled at the many exhibits and demonstrations. It was an enjoyable experience.

* * *

That evening, Bucky, Steve, the detectives, Camden, and Maglor went out for dinner. After having either gumbo or jambalaya, they looked at the dessert menu. The options were; banana foster or snow-balls, or bread pudding, or pecan pie, or cannoli, or beignets, or ice cream. The mood was merry as they smiled and made their choices. It was the perfect dinner.

* * *

**_vague location;_ **

The thief read the newspaper. They threw their paper aside as they gritted their teeth into frustration. Those damn cops! When would they get the hint and give up! He wasn't about to return the draft! Much less turn himself in! The draft was theirs to keep, at least until they found someone willing to pay for it. The sooner law enforcement accepted that, the better off they would be.


	6. Battle of the Bands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Jazz Fest continues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 5, ch 6 will be posted next.

The detectives compiled their suspect list. Soon, they studied the names; Henry, Lucas, and Andrew.

"Only three suspects this time around." they commented.

"Let's check their alibis for the time of the theft." they suggested. So they went to get started.

* * *

**_Bourbon Street, French Quarter;  
_ **

The detectives and their friends went sight seeing. They walked through the street, marveling at the jazz musicians, and historical landmarks.

"Wow! So much history." they marveled. They walked into a bar and looked at the menu. Sadly, only half of the group members were of age, so while they looked at the menu, the teens asked the bartender for soda.

"Next time." they vowed.

* * *

**_Food Stands, Jazz Heritage Festival_ **

The couples visited the food stands for their double date. They had fun sampling the many options from fish and po-boy recipes to the fried green tomatoes. There were other options such as fruit salad, gumbo, and bread. The drink options were; herbal teas, lemonade, coffee, and mango freeze. Stiles opted to try the mango freeze after having jambalaya.

Dessert were; blackberry cobbler, strawberry shortcake, key lime tarts, sno-balls, pies, ice cream sandwiches, and cakes. They enjoyed themselves. When it was time for them to leave, they were stuffed. They ended up having to get the leftovers back to the hotel back with them. They also took some extra food with them.

"This is for dinner." Erica vowed.

* * *

While the couples were busy, Maglor, Daeron, and Finrod set up their instruments. They would be partaking into the 'Battle of the Bands.' Maglor and Daeron played guitar, while Finrod was on the drums. Maglor also was lead singer.

The Battle of the Bands was well underway when an incident disrupted it. The host; Raphael was on stage announcing the next band when he suddenly choked. His face turned blue before he collapsed to the ground on stage.

"What the hell?!" a musician shouted as all the hell broke loose...

* * *

**_New Orleans Museum of Art;  
_ **

Bucky and Steve went out on a date. They marveled at the art pieces. Steve was in heaven as they walked from exhibit to exhibit.

"This is so wonderful!" he beamed. At the end of their date, Bucky and Steve kissed.


	7. Drink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives get another poisoning case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 6. BLC will be updated next.

The detectives arrived at the stage to begin their investigation. The stage had been cordoned off, and the competition was closed for the time being. The fest organizers were at their wits' end.

"When can we open?" they asked the police.

"We'll let you know." an officer promised.

"It was poison." the ME reported.

"Did he drink or eat anything?" they asked.

"We saw Raphael drinking coffee earlier." one of the musicians offered.

"He had his usual water thermos with him." they added on.

"Find both bottles and get them to the lab to have them tested." the primary detective declared. So the techs got to work.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lucas, Andrew, and Henry met up. They were on edge. 

"What are we going to do?" Lucas was saying.

"Another murder?! What did Raphael do to them?!" Andrew wrung his hands.

"I really hope that the festival isn't cancelled. If it is, everything will be ruined." Henry grumbled. They groaned and nodded. This wasn't a good week.

* * *

**_Bucky and Steve's hotel suite;  
_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time in their suite. After ordering lunch from room service, they sat down to eat. After they finished eating, they went to use the bathroom before returning to their bedroom. They stripped and got on the bed while Bucky got the lube. Bucky coated his fingers and prepped Steve thoroughly, taking care to stretch him out.

When Steve was deemed to be ready, Bucky slicked himself up and got in between Steve's thighs. Bucky pushed in and went slow, dragging it out. A long time later, Bucky took pity on Steve and wrapped his fingers around his cock.

Minutes later, Steve came all over both of their stomachs and panted. Bucky held out for a bit more before spilling deep inside of his husband. As they came down from their highs, they kissed and smiled.

* * *

**_Bucky and Steve's hotel suite;_ **

Bucky and Steve face timed with their kids. They smiled at each other, they were so happy to see them and vice versa.

"How are you kids doing?" Steve was saying.

"Are you being good?" Bucky added.

"We are being good." Pietro pouted.

"I wish we could have come too." Wanda added.

"Sorry, but you have school." Bucky said to their kids.

"We'll make it up to you when it is summer break." Steve promised.

"Okay!" the kids beamed. They resumed their conservation.

* * *

In the meantime, Scott and Allison went out on a date. They went to a coffee house. They ordered coffee and pastries. They smiled and flirted over their treats. As they finished up, they shared a sweet kiss.


	8. Bonus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bakery works hard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 7. CH 8-10 will be posted next. I know a lot of updates, but I'm on a roll and really want to catch up to where I am supposed to be at. Expect a lot of updates until I manage to catch up.

Shuichi, the twins, and Heiji were at the airport saying goodbye to their friends. Shuichi would be returning to Japan for good while the younger adults were going home for summer break. The group hugged each other goodbye. Then the quartet joined the line for the plane. A few minutes later, the plane took off, heading for Japan...

* * *

That evening, Malia, Kira, Corey, Mason, Brett, and Liam went on a group date. They went to a pop rock concert. They laughed and danced in the mesh pit. It was the perfect date.

* * *

**_A Taste of Home bakery;_ **

A Taste of Home held their monthly sale. The eclairs and cakes sold like hotcakes. The accessories bin with the free patriotic mini flags and hats were a hit. When the day ended, the crew had to restock.

"Here's some cash for ingredients." Bronwen was saying,

"Expect some summer bonuses." she finished. The crew cheered. That was the best news ever.

* * *

**_dining room, Hale penthouse, Springbrooks Complex;  
_ **

The Townsend, Hale, and Argent families plus Danielle and Rogers-Barnes kids gathered for dinner in the dining room. Dinner consisted of polish sausages, potatoes and onions on the BQ, and some peas. There were milk and water for dinner. Dessert was sakura and violet mini eclairs with strawberry mousse cake. 

The mood was merry as they talked over their meal about their respective days. Heather had set aside a bag from A Taste of Home for the Rogers-Barnes family. She put the box of goodies in the freezer for the moment. When they finished, they stood up to help Rose clean.

* * *

**_Allison's bedroom;_ **

****Scott and Allison talked over Skype. They were so happy to see each other. They talked for hours until it grew late. When it was time to say goodbye, they blew kisses before signing off.


	9. Difficult

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives hits a snag.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 8. Ch 9-10 will be posted next.

**_New Orleans, Louisana;_ **

****The detectives continued their investigation. Sadly, Lucas, Henry, and Andrew all had alibis that was vague at best. They couldn't find any motives they had for Raphael's death neither. They were rapidly running out of leads. Something had to give. But what?

* * *

**_vague location;_ **

The thief growled into anger as they threw the newspaper aside. The only silver lining was that the murder had gotten the cops off his trail! Yet, they refused to take the hint and drop the manhunt!

"Blast it!" they snarled. They seethed for a moment before sitting up. Time for a new plan.

* * *

**_Bucky and Steve's bedroom, hotel suite;  
_ **

****Bucky and Steve had some alone time in their hotel room. They cuddled up as they relaxed into the bed. They needed this break from the worries and stresses.

* * *

That evening, the detectives and their friends went out to a french restaurant for dinner. They had steak, scalloped potatoes, peas, with french onion soup. Drink options was either water or soda or tea. Dessert was cream puffs or meringues with raspberries on the side.

The mood was merry as they talked over their delicious meal. It was the perfect outing.

* * *

**_Derek and Stiles' hotel room;  
_ **

Derek and Stiles had some alone time. They cuddled up on the couch in their hotel suite as they spoke about the case and their vacation.

"I hope we catch a break soon." Derek was saying.

"Yes, people are depending on us to save their heritage festival." Stiles agreed. They sighed and cuddled closer.


	10. Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives continues to be frustrated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 9, ch 10 will be posted next.

The detectives's investigation finally bore fruit. They were now down to either Lucas and Henry. Sadly, they were now out of leads.

"I'm calling a meeting." Derek decided.

* * *

**_bar on Bourbon Street, French Quarter, New Orleans, Louisana;_ **

Meanwhile, Maglor and Finrod went to a bar in the French Quarter. They ordered bars and sat down at a table. They had lots of catching up to do.

"So, how have you been?" Finrod started.

* * *

**_seating area; Derek and Stiles' hotel suite;  
_ **

The detectives had a meeting. They were frustrated.

"We're at a dead end!" Isaac shouted.

"Time for our last resort. But we need to plan carefully. The culprit isn't going to give up." Boyd warned. So they settled in to plan...

* * *

**_bedroom, Bucky and Steve's hotel suite;  
_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They got undressed and got on the bed. Bucky got the lube and coated his fingers. He prepped Steve carefully, stretching him out with three fingers.

When Steve was deemed to be ready, Bucky slicked himself up and took his husband. Bucky pushed inside and went slow. Steve raked his fingernails down Bucky's back.

"Hurry up!" the blond sobbed.

"We have plenty of time in the world." Bucky replied. A long time later, the brunette took pity and wrapped his fingers around the younger blond. Bucky stroked him to orgasm. Steve screamed as he spilled his seed all over both of their chests. Bucky held out for a bit more before spilling his own seed deep inside of Steve. As they came down from their orgasms, they couldn't stop kissing.

* * *

**_main stage, Jazz Heritage Festival grounds;_ **

The detectives launched their plan. They found hiding places backstage and settled in to wait. Two hours later, footsteps could be heard as the culprit arrived. They went to the cabinet where the musical instruments were kept. They pulled the doors open and went to work. They were messing with the instruments when they were grabbed.

"Gotcha." Boyd declared.


	11. No Reason

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives zero in on a suspect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 10. Depending on how things pans out, ch 11 should be posted tmw.

The detectives encircled the culprit. Henry glared at them as he looked from side to side, searching for an escape. In the end, Henry was forced to give up.

"Why couldn't you have minded your own business?!" he shouted.

* * *

**_backstage, main stage, Jazz Heritage Festival grounds;  
_ **

The detectives surrounded Henry as they stared him down. Henry was seething and fuming angrily.

"Why?" someone finally asked.

"I needed the money, I'm in debt. The song was my only hope." Henry confessed.

"Why kill Raphael? What does he has to do with the theft?" they asked.

"Nothing. I needed the cops off my tail. So I gave them something else to focus on." Henry replied. They were disgusted.

"There is no excuse for murder!" Stiles was furious.

"You can explain yourself to the police." Derek declared.

* * *

**_main stage;_ **

The group moved to leave, only Henry stopped abruptly.

"Nope, I'm not going to jail!" he declared pulling out a lighter.

"Watch the festival go bye-bye." he chuckled, as he turned the lighter on and threw it over his shoulder. Boyd dashed forwards as the lighter soared through the air...

* * *

**_main stage;_ **

Boyd finally managed to catch the lighter before it touched down. Boyd turned the lighter off while Derek and Isaac gripped Henry tightly.

"Nice try." they declared as they towed Henry away. They met with the police at the entrance.

"Add the charge of arson to the list. He tried to torch the stage." Stiles reported as Boyd handed the lighter over to the nearest officer.

"Thank you for your help." they said as they took Henry in custody.

* * *

**_Derek and Stiles' hotel suite;  
_ **

Derek and Stiles cuddled up on their bed in their hotel suite.

"It's finally over." Stiles was saying.

"Now, we can enjoy the festival and our remaining vacation." Derek smiled.

"That's a silver lining." Stiles chuckled as they resumed cuddling. They needed the comfort.


	12. Resume

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The festival goes on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 11. Ch 12-the epi will be posted next.

**_hotel lounge, New Orleans, Louisana;_ **

The detectives gathered in the lounge for the breakfast buffet. There were scrambled eggs, cereal, sausages, muffins, bagels, toast, yogurt, and fruit. Drink options were coffee, juice, water, and milk.

They filled their plates and sat down at a table to dig in. The tv was on, showing the news broadcasting Henry's arrest. Then the camera switched to show the city mayor with the police chef.

"The Jazz Heritage Festival will resume as planned." the mayor announced. The lounge erupted into applause and cheers. The detectives smiled. They had done a good job.

* * *

**_Jazz Festival grounds;  
_ **

****The detectives and their friends returned for more fun. Maglor and Finrod joined the other musicians. Bucky and Steve went to try out the food, while the detectives went to listen to the bands play. They intended to enjoy themselves for the rest of their stay.

* * *

**_food stands, Jazz Festival grounds;_ **

****Bucky and Steve tried some gelato. They ordered chocolate and vanilla gelato in bowls and sat down to eat. They took turns trying the other person's gelato before finishing their own. They laughed and enjoyed themselves. When they had finished, they shared a sweet kiss.

* * *

The next day, the detectives and their friends went shopping in the french quarter. They brought more film and souvenirs. Afterwards, they went to a subway shop. They got sandwiches and chips. They laughed and talked about their day. It was a nice break from everything.

* * *

**_nightclub, Bourbon Street, French Quarter, New Orleans;_ **

That evening, Boyd and Erica went to a nightclub for their date. They danced the night away and had some soda in between. At the end of their date, they left the nightclub holding hands. 


	13. Night Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 12. The epi will be posted next, then the prologue for the fic next on the list.

**_Jazz Heritage Festival, New Orleans, Louisana;_ **

A few days later, the festival came to an end. All of the bands had gotten their chance to shine. The awards ceremony was the next day, so the judge dismissed them and went off to decide the results. The detectives left the festival grounds to get their remaining pictures developed.

* * *

**_poboy shop, New Orleans;  
_ **

Isaac and Camden went to a poboy shop. They studied the menu carefully before making their orders. Then they went to find a booth and wait. 

"We need to bring Zack here one day." Isaac was saying.

"Agreed, we will need to schedule the visit for when school is out. And get his parents' permission." Camden replied. Then they settled in to talk. They had some catching up to do.

* * *

That evening, the couples went on a group date. They visited a nightclub. They had a lot of fun together. The dance floor was packed and they were in the thick of it.

* * *

The next day, the detectives and their friends attended the Awards Ceremony. They applauded for the bands as they accepted their awards. Maglor, Finrod, and Daeron won second place. Then the host made a surprise announcement;

"This honorary mentions goes to a group of special people. If not for your efforts to catch Raphael's killer, the festival would have been cancelled. Thank you for saving us." they smiled. Derek and the others went on stage to accept the award. The host handed over an envelope with tickets to future events inside.

"Thank you." Erica smiled

"Anytime." Stiles nodded. They shook the host's hand and bowed slightly before leaving to a standing ovation.

* * *

**_Bucky and Steve's hotel suite;  
_ **

****Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They stripped and got on their bed while Bucky got the lube. Bucky slicked up his fingers and prepped Steve. When Steve was ready, Bucky slicked himself up and slid inside. He went slow at first, before gradually increasing the pace.

When they were close to their climaxes, Bucky stroked Steve to orgasm. Bucky held out for a bit before coming deep inside Steve. As they recovered from their highs, Bucky kissed Steve and smiled. 


	14. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives return home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the epi. The prologue for the fic next on the list will be posted next. The title is Frozen Sabotage.

The group was saying goodbye to Finrod and Daeron. Daeron would be staying a bit longer. They shook hands one last time before the group left to join the line. A few minutes later, the plane took off, heading for Queens, New York...

* * *

**_the den, Rogers-Barnes residence, Springbrooks Complex, Brooklyn, New York City, New York;  
_ **

****Bucky and Steve bonded with their kids. They sat down to work on a 500 piece puzzle. The puzzle was one of Thomas Kinkade Disney puzzles. They started with the border before starting to fill in the puzzle. They had fun trying to figure out where each piece went. They laughed as they enjoyed themselves. Bucky and Steve smiled at their kids, it was good to be back.

* * *

The next day, the couples went to a baseball game for their group date. They sat down with soda, fries, and hotdogs. They watched as the teams pitched and caught balls. They cheered when their favorite players hit home runs. The game ended with their favorite team winning.

* * *

**_the den, Hale penthouse, Springbrooks Complex;_ **

The Hale, Argent, and Townsend families plus Stiles, Isaac, and Camden got together. Derek, Stiles, and Isaac handed out gifts for everyone. Then they sat down to pass around pictures. They loved the pictures of the jazz festival and other sights.

"I really want to visit New Orleans." Ryan declared.

"Maybe someday you will." Rose reassured. Then they resumed looking at the pictures.

* * *

**_master bedroom, Rogers-Barnes place;  
_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time in their bedroom. They cuddled up.

"I had fun, but it's good to be back." Steve was saying.

"The feeling is very much mutual." Bucky agreed. Then they spooned with Bucky being the big spoon as usual.

Despite the unexpected series of events, the festival had been fun. As long as they stayed together, they could do anything. Bucky and Steve couldn't wait to see what the future had in store.


End file.
